Certain gaming machines may utilize add-on promotional and/or side bet jackpot systems. These systems are linked to the gaming machines post manufacturing of the same. As such, the systems require an input signal or trigger to activate. Fully integrating the systems into the already-manufactured gaming machine requires the cooperation of the gaming machine manufacturer, is labor intensive and cost prohibitive.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a non-intrusive and/or add-on mechanism capable of capturing an input signal at a gaming machine. The non-intrusive and/or add-on mechanism should be simple to install and operate.